


The Ferry

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Storm of the Century - Stephen King
Genre: 30 Day Dark Fandom Challenge, Gen, Movie: Storm of the Century, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The stranger later known as Andre Linoge, and his initial arrival on Little Tall Island.





	The Ferry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

My time is growing short.

  
I can feel it, deep in my bones, deep in my skin. In terms of my own existence, I am not perfect. I age and wither as much as humans do, though by the standard of their mayfly existences I have long to live yet.

  
In terms of my own existence, I know my time is growing short.

  
I don’t know my name. I don’t know my history. I am just beginning to learn (relearn) the basic words for things such as the structure that I’m on — a ferry. The others are asleep. It would be tempting to kill them. But I am no fool. I know that it’s not until later that I must kill.

  
The others are asleep. I can sense the secrets that they keep — the girl who ran away from home, the man having an affair, the boy dealing drugs. I know everything there is to know about my fellow passengers, and I have many miles to travel.

  
That is what I know.

  
Perhaps I can put together the pieces of what happened to me. I know I want something. Greatly. It is more than a want; it is a need — something that’s been denied to me time and time and time again.

  
I know that the island I’m traveling to is close-knit. Many of the dregs of humanity may be there, but the dregs of humanity know how to keep secrets. That is important.

  
The ferry reaches its destination long after I lay low, so to speak. Secrets are to be wielded like weapons; of there is something to get out of it, then reveal it. Even if it is something as small as wickedness needing to be shamed, and punished. As despicable as these people are, there’s no value in killing them yet.

  
Instead, I must continue to the island. There, my true goal awaits.

  
I don’t know yet what I want, what I was after before I woke up on the ferry, but I know I will make the island remember me for years to come.


End file.
